In power distribution systems (e.g., switchgear and switchboard systems), moving the components as close together as possible minimizes the overall space envelopes of the systems. Such close proximity of the components may place individual cables in cable assemblies in close proximity to one another. The close proximity of the cables to on another may cause movement and/or bending of the cables when large electromagnetic forces are present, such as during short circuit events. If the electromagnetic forces are strong enough, they may bend the cables, which may cause the cables to pull from connectors and possibly cause phase-to-phase contact and/or arcing.
Thus, there is a need for improvements to cable brace assemblies to improve bracing and allow close proximity of the cables relative to one another.